


Welcome to Avatar High

by WTFAvery



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAvery/pseuds/WTFAvery
Summary: Aang leaves the temple to go to high school. He didn't know what to expect from it but it definitely wasn't this. The school is broken up into four different groups but what happens when a lone boy tries to bring peace to the school?





	1. A Breeze of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second attempt at writing but my first attempt at writing something that didn't involve interaction with the readers. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!

The boy walks into the building, amazed at how many people occupied this huge place. It was definitely much bigger and more spacious than the temple he grew up in. He walks down the hallway taking in all of the amazing sights that befell him. The lockers, bathrooms as the people there; it’s quite the culture shock to see people of different races in one area. But, the shock is to be expected when someone was never to leave the area they were born in. The boy continues to walk until he runs into something that feels like a brick wall.

“Oh, s-sorry about that! I wasn’t paying attention.” The boy bows his head to apologize.

The person he ran into turns around revealing his light toned skin with a huge red burn scar covering a good portion of his left eye and some of his face. He seemed bald but he had a ponytail falling short of reaching his neck. The guy with the scar grabs the boy who bumped into him and pulls him in close.

“Watch where you’re going next time, stupid _nomad._ ” He then throws the kid to the ground before he turns around and walks away.

Everyone in the hallway fell silent, making sure to move out of the guy with a scar’s way as he walked away. The boy doesn’t know what he did wrong. He apologized for his mistake like he was taught to do so. His first impression on outsiders: terrifying. He hoped that he’d never meet that guy again.

“Pfft, what a blockhead.” A light but gruff voice said.

A girl, with medium black hair and slight hazy green eyes stands in front of him with her hand extended to him. Not being a person to turn down help he takes her hand and stands up. Now that he’s on his two feet he notices that he is significantly taller than her by at least five inches.

“Thank you, uh..”

“Toph. Toph Beifong. Nice to meetcha!”

She extended her arm once again but he was already standing. He gives her a puzzled look for he didn’t know what she wanted him to do. She sighs and grabs his right arm and connects his hand with her hand to shake it up and down. The boy blushes from having contact with her a second time. He’s never felt the skin of a woman, it’s very soft and a lot more smooth than any of the monks at the temple.

“Aang. My name is Aang.”

“Aang? Just Aang? No last name?”

“The monks at the temple didn’t give me one.”

“I see. Not the first time I’ve seen someone wit- Wait. You came from a temple?”

Aang nodded at the confused girl.

“Oh, this is rich!” She began, “You’re not one of those people who never ventured away from the temple, are you?”

Once again, Aang nodded this time a bit more shamefully. Toph threw her arm around Aang and chuckled a bit.

“Well, don’t you worry about a thing! Here at Avatar High everyone is treated like family! At least until your team is chosen, you find out you’re truly enemies then you’re stuck with whoever you’re stuck with. But, hey! Other than that, we’re one big happy family!”

Aang looked at the girl with a confused look. He had no idea what she was talking about. But, he also didn’t know that while they were talking she was walking him to the principal’s office. Aang hasn’t gotten his schedule yet so he definitely didn’t know where he was going. Toph let go of his shoulder as they reach the office and she turned around and waved telling him ‘good luck’.

“Wait, how did you know I was new?” Aang asked loud enough for her to hear.

Toph turned around and kept walking, “You’re out of uniform!” she said with a smile on her face before turning back around and walking away.

Now that she mentions it he has noticed that her shirt was a leaf green color along with some sort of symbol stitched into the shirt. He didn’t pay too much attention to the shirt to know exactly what it was.

Aang sighs. He wonders if he made the right decision leaving his home to join the rest of the world. Things weren’t bad for him at the temple but after a while they just got stale. Aang was tired of not knowing what else the world had in store for him. He asked monk Gyatso if he could leave the temple and Gyatso figured Aang was at that age where he could make decisions for himself. Monk Gyatso granted Aang’s wish but on one condition. Aang was to attend and complete high school. At the time it seemed simple enough but Aang had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Aang had approached the door that had ‘Roku’ engraved into the door. He nervously gulps and knocks on the door slightly. It definitely wasn’t loud enough for anyone to hear. He knocked again but this time door opens as he knocks.

“Hello, young man.”


	2. Welcome To Avatar High

The door suddenly opening shocks Aang as he almost knocked on the man at the door. He nervously but hastily puts his hand back down to his side before bowing to apologize. The man that answered the door gave a hearty chuckle.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Please, come in and have a seat.” The man with the snow white beard held the door open for Aang offering him the seat in front of the desk.

Aang takes the seat as he watches the bearded man take his proper seat behind the desk. Looking around his office Aang is amazed to see so many pictures and trophies. The room has a burgundy type tint to it and there’s a giant aquarium sitting next to the door. Aang turns around in his seat to admire the aquarium, noticing that it has two big koi fish in there. There is a white one with a black spot and a black one with a white spot.

“You like it?” the man asked, snapping Aang back to attention.

Aang nods and smiles.

“It’s an old gift from one of the teachers here at the school. Their names are Tui and La. They’re rumored to be the physical embodiment of the moon spirit and the ocean spirit in an eternal dance of push and pull.”

There was a brief pause in what he said as they both have their gaze fixated on the two koi fish swimming in what looks to be a perfect circle with one another.

“But, enough about that.” Aang turns around and focuses his attention back on the man, “Allow me to welcome you to Avatar High.”

The man sticks his arm out in front of me. It’s that strange ritual again that Toph showed him. Aang sticks his hand out as well and grasps the other man’s hand and they shake quickly before releasing.

“My name is Roku. I am the principal of this fine establishment. And you must be Aang. We’ve heard from Gyatson about your situation and we welcome you hear with open arms and an open mind.”

Aang raises his question as Principal Roku finishes his statement. Roku nods at Aang allowing him to speak.

“A girl helped me out earlier. She had on a green shirt with some kind of insignia on it. She told me I was out of uniform but there was also a guy I bumped into and his shirt was red. Is there a reason for that?”

Roku chuckles at Aang, “Very observational, young man. The colors at this school are a representation and embodiment of the students themselves. You see, Avatar High is not your average high school. We’re a school of rigor and grit thus our students are competing to be the very best.”

Aang looks at Roku even more confused about the colors now than he was before. Roku notices the muddled look on Aang’s face and sighs. Roku takes a deep breath in before exhaling to try and explain in more simply for Aang.

“First, let’s talk about the colors: Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow. These colors all represent different elements that make up this world. Blue is water, red is fire, green is earth, and yellow is air. Before entering the school each student had to take a placement test to see which of these four teams they would fall under. After they’re team has been decided we will provide them with their uniform.”

Aang nods, understanding a lot better now than he did before.

“Every two weeks we have competitions. They can range from a task as simple as a sack race to something bigger such as a science fair. The point is we want to give every student an equal opportunity to gain points. The point system is as such: 100 points for first place, 75 points for second place, 50 points for third place, and 25 points for last.”

Aang takes out his school agenda and marks down the point system in the note section of the book. Principal Roku then takes out some papers from inside of his desk and flips through them before he pulls out a single piece placing it between the two of them.

Roku smiles but there’s something about the way he does. It’s not a smile of happiness almost as if it’s a smile of hope.

“Well, young Aang. It seems that you’ve been selected into the elusive air team.”

Roku pushes and holds a button on the intercom on his desk.

“Please send in the freshman student president. Thank you.” He releases the button.

“Well, young Aang. It seems like our little time together has come to an end. For now, at least. If you have any questions or concerns about this school or the students that inhabit it, please, never hesitate to come see me.” Roku gets up and opens the door for Aang telling him to sit in the waiting area for the student president.

Aang bows to Principal Roku then turns around to walk to the waiting area. He takes a seat but not even two minutes have passed before the door opens up. In the doorway stands a girl with brown skin, shoulder length brown hair, and beautiful eyes as crystal blue as the ocean’s water. The blue shirt she’s wearing compliments everything about her. She goes and talks to the lady at the desk and turns her head to Aang before walking up to him.

“Hi there!” she smiles at him, “You must be Aang!”

Aang’s cheeks feels like they’re on fire, before she could introduce herself Aang quickly stands up and reaches his hand out to introduce his self.

“I’m Aang! It’s nice to meet you. The girl chuckles at Aang before she shakes his hands. This is the second time Aang has made physical contact with a girl. Her hands are a lot softer than Toph’s. More slick as well. The contact made Aang blush, he turns his face to the side to try and hide it.

“My name is Katara. It’s very nice to meet you.”


	3. You Can't Add Numbers With Letters

Katara and Aang spent roughly around an hour and a half touring the school showing him the gym, swimming pool, the auditorium, cafeteria, etc. What Aang was really interested in seeing were the other members of the Air team. Katara had told him that every team got their own section of the school but it depended on how large the team was. For instance, the Fire team has the largest team so they're meeting area was the football field and gymnasium.

"So, Aang, now that I've shown you the school, do you have any questions for me?"

"Yeah!" Aang exclaimed excitedly, "Where does the Air team meet up at? I'm dying to meet the other members!"

Katara's chipper face turned to one of worry.

"H-hey Aang, before we do that let's get you acclimated with your schedule. The next class starts in a little while."

Aang nods his head as Katara leads him to his classroom. An hour passes and the lunch bell rings. The hallways of the school quickly become flooded with students. Katara sways her way through a group of students to try and reach Aang's classroom.

"Hey, Katara. Nice moves, ever thought about joining the swim team?" a boy's voice snidely comments as she stands in front of the classroom.

"Ha ha, Sokka. Ever thought about becoming a comedian?" Katara retorts back as she walks into the room.

"Once or twice, it's not my thing. More of a hobby." Sokka shrugs his shoulders then follows Katara into the class.

Aang's face is plastered down into a book titled 'Algebra I'. Doesn't seem like he's sleep, more so that he's worn out. Katara looks at the boy worriedly while Sokka places his hand over his heart and bows his head.

"It looks like we've lost another brave soldier to the tyranny known as math." He chuckles at his own joke. Katara elbows Sokka in his side which causes him to yelp a little.

Katara walks over to Aang and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asks in a soft voice.

Aang looks up at Katara with tears coming out of his eyes and a little bit of snot running from his nose.

"Why are we adding numbers to letters, Katara?" Aang sniffled, "Numbers and letters can't be added together!" Aang cried out before plopping his face back down onto his desk.

"Alright, Aang. C'mon, I got something to show you." Katara stands Aang up and puts his arm around her shoulder as they walk pass Sokka and out the classroom.

"Oh, I'm Sokka by the way! Nice to meet you." He says sarcastically, shaking his own hand. "Whatever." Sokka follows Aang and Katara.

Katara, Aang and Sokka heads to the back of the school to exit the building. A greenhouse is seen in the distance along with an average height older man with snow white beard, much like Roku's but definitely shorter.

"Mr. Iroh!" Katara yells out then she runs toward the man, leaving Aang and Sokka behind, while waving her hands.

The man puts his water pail down as the three approach him and the garden he was tending to.

"Katara. Sokka. It's so good to see you two again. And, I see you brought yourself a new frie-" Iroh pauses in shock as he sees Aang with his yellow Air team shirt. "We have ourselves a member of the Air team, I see. It's been a while since I've seen someone from that team."

Aang gives the man a confusing look as he and Sokka catch up to Katara, "Wait, what do you mean? Shouldn't there be a whole team of Air people?"

Iroh was about to say something but Katara quickly steps in.

"What Mr. Iroh means is not that many people come out to visit him here in the greenhouse, right?" Katara looks up at Iroh in a way subtly telling him to play along.

"Oh yes," Iroh smiles and chuckles nervously, "It's rare that I get visitors here at the greenhouse so it's good to see someone from the Air team coming to visit."

Aang's confused look quickly goes away to one of content. Katara sighs a breath of release. She knows that Aang is going to find out during the last period of the day but that she feels as if it's something that he should find out on his own rather than having someone tell him.

"What he means is that you're the only person on the Air team." A disembodied voice says.

The three students look around for where the voice came from until a girl appears from the greenhouse. Her eyes are golden and reminded you of the deviousness of an alley cat. While her hair is tied up in a bun on top of her head she has two distinctive bangs that falls from each side of her face. But the most noticeable thing about her appearance is her shirt. She's part of the Fire team.

"Dear uncle," the girl prowls her way in front of the group of students, "There's no reason to lie to the poor air boy. I mean, after all, it is partly your fault there are no more students on the Air team."

"You don't know what you're talking about! Iroh is a good man!" Katara retalitates.

The girl pauses and looks dead at Katara, "Is he now? Well, I guess he probably failed to mention his participation in the '100 Day War', didn't he?"

"Everybody knows that was all Mr. Ozai's doing." Sokka chips in and shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, "There's no reason in trying bring a simple groundskeeper in on this."

Azula raised her eyebrow, "Oh, so you don't know? Well, this simple "groundskeeper" is Mr. Ozai's brother." She says with a devious smile on her face.

Katara and Sokka both gasp in disbelief at the news. Iroh looks at the girl with an almost infuriated look.

"That's enough, Azula!" Iroh throws his out in front of him, "I think it's time for you to get back to class."

Azula closes her eyes and shrugs her shoulders; walking away she says triumphently "I was just leaving to check on Zuzu anyways. Oh, and by the way air boy" Azula turns around and gives Aang a catlike smile, "Welcome to Avatar High."


End file.
